An Evolved Packet Core (EPC) has been defined as an Internet Protocol (IP)-based core network in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Release 8. In the EPC, Traffic Detection Function (TDF) or Policy and Charging Enforcement Function with Application Detection Control (PCEF with ADC) have been standardized, which is equipment for controlling the subscriber policy for each application individually. The TDF or a Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW) (or PCEF with ADC) may detect application traffic, and transmit the detected traffic information to a policy server or Policy Control and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), and the PCRF may provide the subscriber policy for the detected traffic to the TDF or the P-GW, allowing the TDF or the P-GW to perform a traffic control function (e.g., gating, shaping, redirection, and the like) for the traffic detected for each application.
However, since specific ways to perform Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) detection is not defined in the conventional EPC standard, the operator needs to depend on implementation of the TDF equipment in order to create rules for an HTTP-based protocol which is not supported by the conventional TDF. At present, most of the traffic is transmitted through the default bearer, and even though a Radio Access Network (RAN) intends to apply the differentiated scheduling scheme for transmission of video traffic, the RAN may not divide IP flows which are transmitted through the same bearer, and may need a signaling procedure for creating a separate bearer in order to apply the differentiated scheduling scheme for IP flows. In addition, in the structure where TDF and P-GW are separated, an index for separate RAN scheduling or additional scheduling information may not be transmitted to the RAN, for an IP flow separated through an application detection function. A way to use Differentiated Service Code Point (DSCP) has been discussed to solve this problem, but the use of DSCP may decrease the number of bits that can be processed, and make it impossible to transmit additional parameters.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.